


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Shmi Skywalker/The Force

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, immaculate conception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: My head, my heart, my soul is on fire: Of course the Living Force is a woman.





	

Shmi knows very little, and everything, about the soft whispers that come to her on the wind as she works out in the sand, digging futile trenches in the soft-slip dunes that fill themselves endlessly with their own weight as the tiniest pieces of mineral move.

She knows that, in itself, is like the whisper: the tiniest things affect the largest in an unceasing circle, forward-forward-forward, forever. They can never find water that is not there. The whisper cannot find new life any more than it can destroy it.

Shmi and the whisper create a new life, all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "My head, my heart, my soul is on fire."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
